


"It's Okay" (A Lams Mini-Fic)

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Mini Fic, first thing i've posted here, this is really small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander usually loves parties. But today, something is wrong. He just isn't feeling it.





	

Alexander slipped through the crowd, his gaze scanning for his love. They were at a party at Herc’s place, and there were so many lights and noises. Drunken voices and giggles filled the air, the whole room tipsy. Alex didn’t feel like drinking. Usually, he was talkative during parties, but today... _John, John, John, Joh-_

A hand tapped his shoulder, and Alexander jumped. He was relieved to see John beside him. Laurens rested a hand on Alex’s shoulder, and frowned. “Babe, what’s wrong? Where were you?” When Alexander looked into his boyfriend’s warm eyes, there was so much concern… it broke him, to see John worried. A form of hurt, even in the slightest.

“I don’t know why, John, but I just… I don’t feel like talking today.” Alexander shuddered. “I was excited to come, and I usually love socializing, but I just feel stressed. I’ve never felt like this before. You can stay, but I’m going to call an Uber, okay? Maybe another day…” He was interrupted by a squeeze to his shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Alex. We can talk when we’re home. I’m going with you.”

“No, it's fine!” Alexander protested. “I know you love hanging with Herc and Eliza, and Laf is going to be here soon, and-”

“Shh,” John said. “The car’s outside. We’ll tell Hercules that something came up, and we can go home and do whatever you want. It’s okay.”

Alexander gave his love a warm embrace, and whispered a “Thank you” in his ear. For once, the flamboyant man was too tired to argue. So tired. But he wanted to believe John. Believe that it’s okay.

When they got in the car, light from street lamps illuminating the dark leather interior, John shifted towards Alexander. He gave him a soft kiss at the edge of the mouth. John was beautiful in the light. “Alex, did something happen at the party? Are you okay.” He looked so pleadingly at Alex, wanting to help him, wanting to know the cause of his distress…

“I don’t know,” Alexander whispered. “I’m known for speaking until my throat is raw, and I usually do fine at social events… but I’m just tired, you know? All of those people… they once made me energized, but I don’t want to speak.”

“That’s okay, not to know.” John replied. “That’s okay.”

Laurens squeezed his hand once, twice, before igniting the engine and preparing to drive. Throughout the drive home, Alexander comforted himself and dulled his confusion with John’s words.

_It’s okay.  
That’s okay._

**Author's Note:**

> I love being social, but sometimes, this feeling comes over me... I don't know what it is, but in this mini fic, Alexander is going through it. Enjoy <3


End file.
